


An Appropriate Amount of Cake

by inRemote



Series: Edeleth Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: Byleth has ordered too much cake. OR HAS SHE?





	An Appropriate Amount of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "cake"

“That is a lot of cake.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes. It is. I needed to make sure our supply was sufficient.”

Edelgard frowned, further examining the table of delights. All manner of cakes and biscuits were arranged upon it. Strawberry tarts, carrot cake, cheesecake, madeleines, swiss rolls, the list was exhaustive. Edelgard hungered, but she needed to talk to Byleth first about reasonable expectations.

“This exceeds ‘sufficient’ by some margin, Byleth. How are we to eat all of this ourselves?”

Byleth sank into a comfy seat, her posture absolutely not suitable for the wife of the Emperor. “We’re not going to. I requested assistance.”

Edelgard didn’t even manage to press further before there was a knock at the door. Byleth called them in, and Edelgard would have chastised her for her lack of manners if she was not instantly pleased by who came through the door.

“Lysithea!”

Edelgard ran to the door and immediately through her arms around her miniature doppelganger. Lysithea hugged back, a little awkwardly, but still affectionate.

“Ah, hey, Edel. It’s good to see you too.”

Edelgard took Lysithea’s hands in her own, her eyes gleaming. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Byleth smirking. “I have seen so little of you recently, I was beginning to worry! Has the committee kept you busy?”

“I’m sure Byleth’s told you all about some of the Agarthan technology we’ve got our hands on recently. It’s been tough work, but it’s worthwhile. And, uh...”

She trailed off as a fourth figure appeared reluctantly in the doorway. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought another cake enthusiast with me.”

“Uh... Hey.” Felix managed, looking like he was completely out of place. “Lysithea practically dragged me here. Hope I’m not intruding.”

Byleth was practically horizontal now, sinking into the chair like it was quicksand. “No problem. I accounted for the possibility when I put in the cake order.”

Byleth’s foresight never ceased to amaze Edelgard, especially when it was applied to such benign activities as a cake party. Edelgard ushered their guests in, and returned to her seat by way of Byleth’s.

“Thank you for this.” She whispered in her wife’s ear. “I needed a day off, and the familiar company is most welcome.”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Byleth responded, leaning her head into Edelgard’s, to feel her warmth even for a moment. “One day doing absolutely nothing and gorging yourself on sweets.”

“Ah, you remembered! Well, I haven’t done _ absolutely _nothing today...”

“My powers are limited. Don’t push your luck.”

Edelgard gave Byleth a quick kiss on the cheek, and settled in to a most pleasant afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm runnin on fuckin fumes today. this is all i've got. i'm up at seven in the morning and i just want to sleep forever
> 
> register your disapproval at @scunnerfan


End file.
